Danny Blackheart Meets the Teen Titans
by Blackheart28
Summary: A 15 years old boy, with the power to control dark and light, lives alone in the woods near Jump City. One fateful day, a criminal is chased into the woods by the famous Teen Titans, and the boy helps the them stop the criminal. After helping them, Starfire gives the boy a choice. Will he accept her proposition and become a Teen Titan? Join Danny on his journey of a lifetime!
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1: Welcome to the Team-

In the woods outside of Jump City, a boy, about fifteen, was cooking a fish he just caught by a camp fire. Including his fire, he had a tent and only his backpack in his tent. The boy is wearing dark blue jeans, black converse, a black t-shirt and a black hoodie. His hood is up, so his eyes hide in the shadow of the hood, but his mouth can be seen. His skin is also very pale. His stomach growls as he waits for the fish to cook.

"Ugh, hurry up and cook. I'm getting hungry here." He said to the fish, not expecting a response. He sighs and lies on his back and gazes at the full moon. "When was the last time Nevermore showed up?" He thought to himself.

The fish still hasn't fully cooked yet, and Danny started to doze off to sleep, which is the last thing he wanted. He begins to dream about that awful night years ago and woke up with a gasp and in a cold sweat 20 minutes later. A cold breeze blew through the woods, but Danny never minded the cold. He checked the fish to see if it was cooked and finally it was.

"Finally!" He said as he grabbed the fish on a stick and started eating. Within a few minutes, the fish was nothing but bones. "That'll keep me good until morning."

He then climbed up a tree to get a good look of the city in the distance. He'd always liked to see all the lights of the city at night and admired its beauty. He sighed to himself, remembering how long it's been since he's actually lived in Jump City, or even if anyone has moved into his old house. What has caught his eye recently for the past few months was the strange "T" shaped building in the water in the middle of the city.

"What kind of building is that anyway?" He'd always ask himself. What he didn't know is that his answer was about to be answered. He heard explosions coming from the close end of the city, and they were coming into the woods.

He decided not to get involved because he didn't want to have another accident and hurt others anymore. The explosions kept coming and he saw flashes of light green, blue, what looked like dark blue energy, and even heard the sound of an elephant.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked himself, and soon, the commotion came to him. A man, wearing a metal helmet, a faulty jet pack, and armed with guns flew into Danny and they both landed to the ground. The man shook his head after falling and saw Danny, groaning and holding his head after the fall.

"Get back here, Firefly!", yelled a female's voice coming this way. The man looked at Danny and ran to him, putting him in a headlock, faced the other way and held a gun to his head. His chasers arrived and stopped when they saw he held a hostage, but they were a little strange. The group consists of a flying woman with orange skin, red hair and green eyes, a pale girl with a dark blue cloak with the hood up and dark blue energy around her hands, a humanoid blue beetle with cannons for arms, a green lion, and a boy with a sword, cape, mask, and the letter "R" over his heart on his uniform.

The boy pointed the tip of his sword at the man. "Let him go, Firefly" he said and the man tightened his grip on Danny.

"Take another step and I'll blow this kid's brains out!" Firefly threatened.

The boy growled but the flying woman put her hand on him. "Don't try it, Robin. We don't want to risk this boy's life." She said and Firefly chuckled.

The woman then went to the girl in the cloak and whispered in her ear, but Danny was able to hear it. "Raven, do you think you could be able to use your powers to free him from Firefly?" She asked her and the girl nodded.

"No need," said Danny, and the woman and Raven looked shocked, "I can handle this myself."

The girls still looked surprised. "How did you..." Raven was about to ask, but Danny shook his head.

"Don't ask." He replied and elbowed Firefly in the gut hard, causing him to drop his gun. Danny then began to use his power. The darkness solidified in his hands and made black rope. He then bonded Firefly tightly and handed him off to the others, who looked extremely surprised.

"Here. He's all yours." Danny said. The blue beetle guy turned his cannons back into arms, and the green lion turned into a teen boy in a red suit.

"What was that? How did you do that?" He asked.

"It's one of my powers. I can control darkness." Danny replied.

"Like umbramancy?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but it's not magic. I control the actual element. I guess you could call me an elemental that way."

"What's your name?" The orange woman asked.

"My name is Danny Blackheart"

"Well, my name is Starfire. This here is Raven, and the blue one is named Blue Beetle. The green one is Beast Boy, and this is Robin," she said, and the boy with the sword, named Robin, sheathed his blade.

"Thank you for stopping Firefly."

"It wasn't really a problem. Now, I don't mean to sound rude but can you guys get the hell back to the city now?" Danny requested.

"Ok, but first I wish to speak with you. Titans, take Firefly to the authorities and head back to the tower. I'll be there soon." She said and the rest went back to the city.

Danny sat by the fire. "Why do you need to talk to me? There's nothing to talk about." he said and Starfire sat across from him.

"Why are you by yourself in these woods, Danny?"

"It's the only place I won't be made fun of, and where I can't hurt anyone else."

"It's because of your powers, isn't it?"

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"Well, I believe I could help you with that. If you come back with us, we could help you gain better control of your powers. These kids are still learning to control theirs and are getting better, not to mention improving their teamwork." She said and Danny just laughed.

"Me? Go back to the city? Yeah right. Besides, I can't control my powers. I'm fine for a while, but something eventually goes wrong and I hurt everyone around me." He said as he looked at his hands and looked down.

Starfire leaned closer to him. "Danny, I promise you, nothing bad will happen and you will learn to gain better control of your powers." She said and Danny looked at her.

"You promise? Are you sure you can help me?"

"I give you my word."

Danny thought about it for a little while then sighed. "All right, I'm in." He said and held his hand out for her to shake, and she did with a smile.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans, Danny."

-end of chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2: Getting Settled In-

Danny woke up panting and in a cold sweat at around 6:30 in the morning the next day in his new room due to a nightmare, the same one he gets every time he falls asleep. Last night, when he got to Titans Tower with Starfire, which is the name of the "T" shaped tower he sees on an island in the middle of the water in Jump City, she gave him a tour, showing him where everything is, from the bathroom, to the kitchen and training room. Danny didn't really speak to anyone when he got there, and after the tour, he went to his room and lied down on the bed, where he immediately fell asleep. He has spent nights before without sleep because either he didn't want to witness the nightmare anymore or he couldn't sleep because of it. It has been such a long time since Danny has even slept on an actual bed, so that plus the lack of sleep equals instant knockout, where he was trapped in that nightmare until morning.

When Danny woke up, he noticed that the sun hasn't even risen yet and no one was awake. He also saw new clothes that were like the ones he was currently wearing, new undergarments, a toothbrush, and a towel were place on top of his dresser across from his bed, and new shoes on the floor. No doubt left by Starfire. Since he wasn't in the woods anymore, he decided it was actually time start getting used to being back in the city, meaning taking a needed shower. He grabbed a change of clothes, his new shoes, his toothbrush, and the towel and went to the bathroom to shower. He took about a half hour to really clean off all the dirt and stink away then dried himself. After putting on his clothes, he went to the sink and brushed his teeth. Then, he wiped the condensation off the mirror to see his reflection. His hair is black with white tips and completely covered his ears and partly covers his eyes. His eyes are two different colors. His left eye is black, and his right eye is white. He also has a scar going diagonally down his right eye. Danny sighed after seeing himself in the mirror.

"Freak," he called himself then pulled his hood up to cover his hair and eyes again.

By the time he walked out of the bathroom, it was about 7 in the morning and still no one was awake. He went back to his room and put his dirty clothes in the hamper and placed his towel down on a chair in the corner near the window so the sun could dry it there. He looked out the window and noticed that the sun was starting to rise. He walked out of his room and headed to the roof to get a better view. When he got to the roof, he just sat along the edge of it and watched the sun rise over the city. He always feels at peace and is calm whenever he sees a beautiful sight like this, God knows he needs it.

At about 8 am, the loudspeaker on the roof turned on and Starfire said, "everyone, it's time to wake up. Get up and come to the main room for breakfast."

When she mentioned breakfast, Danny's stomach growled. He got up and started to head downstairs to the main room to eat. When he got downstairs, Starfire was in her uniform and wearing an apron, making pancakes. Raven was also there in her uniform and hood down, finishing setting up the table. Her eyes were blue and her black hair reached just above her neck. Starfire looks over at Danny and smiles.

"Good morning, Danny. I hope you slept well," she said.

Danny just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come, grab a plate. The pancakes are ready. You too, Raven." She said and they walked over and grabbed their plates.

Starfire placed four pancakes on each plate, plus toast and bacon.

"Do you want syrup?" She asked them but they both shook their heads and sat down. The table was a rectangular table long enough to fit six people: one chair at each end and two on each side. Danny and Raven sat on the side and across from each other.

Danny started to eat. When he took his first bite of the pancake, he got a flashback from when he was younger. He was about 4 and his mom was making pancakes, and man, did he love her pancakes. Danny groaned at the memory and shook it off. Raven looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"It was nothing," he said and kept eating.

"You didn't sleep well last night, didn't you?" She asked and he looked at her.

"How did you know?"

"Sadly, the walls are thin here. My room is next to yours and I heard you. I could tell it was bad."

"Don't worry about it. It was just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less." He said, but he was just lying to her and himself. It was really more like a memory.

Soon, the rest came down. Blue Beetle and Beast Boy came down in their pj's and Robin came down in jeans, sneakers, and a red hoodie. All three took their breakfast, but Beast Boy got tofu bacon instead of regular bacon. Beetle sat next to Danny, Beast Boy sat next to Raven, and Robin and Starfire sat at the head chairs. Danny and Raven were silent the whole time, while the rest were talking amongst themselves.

"Oh, guys remember. After breakfast, we are heading down to the training room for training, and Danny, I was thinking that maybe you could show us what more you could do." Starfire said and Danny looked at her.

Beast Boy smiled, "yeah, man! I want to see what more cool stuff you could do with your powers."

Danny looked around at everyone. "Are you sure you want that?" He asked, and everyone nodded. He sighed.

"All right. I guess I can."

-end of chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3: Don't Lose Control-

After everyone finished their breakfast, they all went downstairs to the lowest level of the tower, where the training room is. The color of the walls were dark and metallic. The rest of the room, which is 50' by 50', was high-tech. The center floor, about 15' by 20', was lit up and has a grid pattern because that is where the holograms would appear from. At the far end of the entrance was a computer module and above on the wall is a monitor, which displays the progress of a person compared to the last time they've trained. Everyone except Danny walked over to the module and stood there to watch him.

Starfire started typing on the module and Danny's entry appeared on the monitor.

"Ok, Danny, just stand in the center and you can begin showing us what you can do. Holograms of men with varieties of weapons will start to appear. Just picture them as enemy robots. Don't hold back. Their weapons will range from blades to projectiles. As for receiving and dealing damage, the holograms will feel real to you, but the damage you receive will barely feel like an ant bite, but that's if it's on easy mode. Medium will feel like a sting and hard would be the real thing, unless it's a kill shot," she said.

"Set the holograms to hard, please." Danny asked and everyone looked at each other.

"Are you sure about this?" Starfire asked, and Danny nodded.

"I'm positive."

"Ok then. Raven, be prepared if someone goes wrong." She said and Raven nodded.

Starfire punched a few keys and about five holograms appeared. They look like realistic human robots wearing cybernetic armor.

"For each hologram you destroy, two more will appear until it reaches a maximum of fifteen," she said, "Begin."

In an instant, light shined around Danny's left hand and a white pistol appeared. He fired bullets of light at the only two projective holograms in the head, killing them instantly. He just barely dodged the sword of one that came charging at him then kicked it away. The gun disappeared from his hand and darkness flowed around his right, extending and solidifying into a black scythe. The Titans were amazed by his performance as he cut down the closest clone in half. One came from behind him, and he was slow to react. It swung down its sword and left a semi-deep gash in his back. He growled and pushed it away with the staff end of his scythe, then quickly swung his scythe to cut off its head. By now, there are 9 holograms and they surrounded Danny. Four of them have either a sword or knife, three of them were either bare fists or had knuckle bracelets, and the last two had guns: one with dual pistols and the other with an assault rifle. The ones with the guns started shooting at him, but Danny made a wall of darkness appear to shield him while he dealt with the others. One with a sword charged at him, so he swung his scythe to deflect the sword then held out his hand and fired an energy blast of light at its chest, killing it. One with a knife had stabbed him in the leg and he winced in pain. He elbowed it in the face then stabbed his scythe through its chest. He took the knife out and threw it at the hologram with the assault rifle, impaling it in the head and killing it. Now, the holograms were at their max, 15 in total. The one with the dual pistols ran while shooting him, and Danny got shot in the shoulder. He held his arm in pain and the holograms with bare fists and knuckle bracelets surrounded him and started beating and kicking him.

Starfire was about to stop the holograms and Raven was about to go heal him, but then Danny let loose a wave of dark and light, pushing the holograms back. Danny was bleeding from the gash in his back, stab wound in the leg, bullet wound in the shoulder, and was bleeding from his head and a bit from his mouth due to the beating. His hood was pulled back and how everyone can see what he looks like, and they could see from his eyes that he wanted to end this. He made his scythe disappear and black and white energy flowed roughly around his arms. He extended his hands and fired a big blast of dark and light, blasting down all the holograms until they were all destroyed.

Once they were all destroyed, Starfire stopped the simulation and Raven went over to Danny to heal him, but he held out an open palm, letting her know to stop.

"Don't. I can heal myself." He said as he closed his eyes and started chanting something softly in Ancient Greek.

Black and white energy flowed around him, healing his wounds until they were nothing but scars. When he was done healing, he opened his eyes and almost lost balance from the fatigue. Raven was about to catch him, but Danny caught his balance.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to go to my room now." He said and pulled his hood back up, covering his hair and eyes again.

"I agree, Danny. You should take a break. You did very well. I'm very impressed with what you could do." Starfire said with a smile, but Danny didn't reply or show any emotion. He just turned around and headed up to his room.

"Wow. Would it kill the guy to smile?" Beast Boy said.

When Danny went up to his room, he closed the door behind him and panted.

"Damn! I almost lost control there. I can't lose control, not again. Too many people will get hurt again if I do." He said to himself, trying to calm himself down.

"Oh crap! I almost forgot." He said and grabbed his backpack.

He rummaged through it and pulled out a syringe filled with a black liquid. He rolled up his sleeve and stabbed the needle into his arm, injecting the liquid into his system. He let out a sigh of relief.

"It would have been bad if I forgot."

He then took the needle out and put it back in his bag. He lied down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's been too long since I've had a real home. I just hope nothing bad happens this time." He thought to himself, and before he knew it, his eyes closed from the fatigue and he fell to sleep.

-end of chapter-


	4. Chapter 4

-chapter 4: Nightmare-

As usual, when Danny fell asleep, he fell into another nightmare. He was six years old again in the woods outside of Jump City. He was on the floor with pure fear in his eyes and tears coming down as he gazed at the silhouette of a being with claws and horns. Blood dropped from its claws and the woods behind it were on fire, and two dead bodies with multiple claw marks were behind it as well. One was male and the other was female. The being just chuckles, seeing the scared look on Danny's face. Danny was about to say something, but before he could, the being lunged at him and swung its claws deep inside Danny's chest. He passed out instantly.

Still in the dream, he opened his eyes a bit and could barely see two people trying to revive him because his vision was blurry. His hearing wasn't working well either, so he only heard muffled sounds. The person to his left, who sounded like a man, seemed to be making something in his hands, but Danny couldn't tell what it was. The person to his right, who sounded like a woman, was doing her best to tend to his wounds. He heard the muffled caw of a raven and saw that it was standing directly next to him. The last thing he saw from that moment was a flash of light and darkness, then he passed out again.

His nightmare shifted to a fiery wasteland, with multiple demons flying everywhere and the smell of burning corpses filled the air, as well as the sound of moaning souls. Danny was in hell. He heard the booming laughter of someone then a shadow appeared on the wall behind him. The shadow has big horns and two glowing red eyes.

"Fool! Coming down here is suicide, and do you think that in the state you're in, you could face me?" The shadow said, it's voice very deep, and it was right.

Danny was ten years old and is severely wounded, mainly because he had literally fought through hell to get here. The shadow just swatted Danny away like a fly and he hit the wall hard, blacking out.

Now, he is back to being 15 years old, and in a dark room. Across from him, he sees himself, but this Danny is different, much different. He may wear the same clothing, and have the same hair and skin tone, but the whites of his eyes are black and his irises are yellow. He also has a sadistic smile, showing very sharp teeth. The other Danny chuckles.

"Oh, Danny boy, you know you can't keep holding me back forever. Didn't you have fun last time I showed up? I mean, I sure did. Haha, though the European government does want our heads. But seriously, Danny boy, do you really think you have a home here? I mean, sure, these guys are freaks too, but you're even worse than them. You'll never really fit in." He said and Danny closed his eyes, covered his ears and shook his head.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Danny said and the other one continues.

"Admit it! You know they will never accept you if they found out who you are, what you could become...and what you have done." He said.

"I didn't do it. You did, you monster!" Danny yelled and the other one laughed psychotically.

"Don't you get it, Danny boy?! I am you! We are one and the same, whether you like it or not! Whatever I do, you do as well. The blood of those villagers and soldiers are on your hands!"

He yelled and Danny screamed as he woke up.

When Danny screamed loudly in his nightmare, it was a small scream in reality. He woke up in a cold sweat and was panting. He was shaking badly too, and he checked the time. It's one in the afternoon now, so he was sleeping for two and a half hours. He took a few deep breathes until he finally calmed down.

"God, why does this always happen when I fall asleep?" He said to himself then heard a knock on the door.

He pulled his hood up then went to open the door. It was Jaime Reyes, AKA the Blue Beetle.

"Hey, are you ok? I heard you scream." He asked.

"I'm fine. It was nothing but a nightmare." Danny replied.

"Ok. Starfire asked me to come get you. Lunch is ready." He said and Danny shook his head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Jaime shrugged his shoulders then walked back to the main room.

"That kid is almost like Raven in a way." Jaime said to himself, but Danny was still able to hear him.

He closed the door then went to the window. The sun was high with barely any clouds in the sky. It was a perfect day to be outside and be normal again, but sadly Danny knew he could never live a normal life again. He stayed by the window and gazed at his view of the city. A little while later, there was an alarm. Danny ran out his room and Garfield, AKA Beast Boy, ran past him.

"What's going on?" Danny asked him.

"Trouble in the city. Come on!" Beast Boy replied and Danny followed him.

-end of chapter-


End file.
